1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for connection between a client and a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices for vehicular control using Information Technology (IT) have been increasingly utilized. In addition, the electrical and electronic equipments applied to vehicles have increased in number and complexity.
For example, a head unit is recognized as one of the most important devices. The head unit is usually located in between the front seats of the car and is the control device for thermostats (such as air conditioner and heater), an entertainment system, a rear camera display, and a navigation system for the vehicle.
Buttons for manipulating the head unit are frequently mounted on the steering wheel for safety purposes, and these buttons may be considered as part of the head unit.
The user may control various in-vehicle devices using the head unit before, during, and after operating the vehicle. Therefore, a User Interface (UI) of the head unit needs to be simple so that the user may easily and safely manipulate the head unit even while operating the vehicle, and needs to be intuitive so that the user may understand how to control the head unit, without any specific description.
Cellular phones and smart phones differ from the head unit in this regard. For example, a smart phone user may see the UI and manipulate the UI by hand. To this end, the user may continue to view the screen of the smart phone. Accordingly, the smart phone user currently cannot safely manipulate the smart phone while operating a vehicle.